Steering gear of the kind described herein have heretofore been known, for example, in German OS 30 13 855. In the patent disclosure there is a steering nut rotated by a steering spindle for effecting an axial movement of a gear rack engaging a pinion sector on a shaft connecting with the front of a vehicle through a steering rod system. In order to adjust the teeth of the pinion sector with those of the rack, bearing bushings are used in an eccentric mount whereby rotation of the bushings adjusts the sector shaft for optional tooth engagement of the pinion with the rack. Subsequent to such adjustment, annular gaps between the housing and the bearing bushings are filled with a hardening liquid plastic to set the pinion sector shaft permanently in position. Cap members are secured by rings screwed to the housing.
Accordingly, the arrangement effects a solid support of the bearing bushings fixedly so as to absorb forces experienced on the sector shaft in the course of steering operation and driving of the vehicle.
The mode of securing the bearing bushings in adjusted position is reversible, that is, the bearing bushings can be loosened in order to replace sealing rings or roller bearings, but this can be accomplished only with a considerable expenditure of labor. Further, upon such loosening for the described purposes, reassembly requires rotation of the bearing bushings for readjustment once again.